


Haunting of Malfoy Manor

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Werewolf Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione discovers clues that might prove the existence of Regulus Black being a werewolf.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Haunting of Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's bingo sept month of tropes. I picked: Oh no a Werewolf! Setting: Malfoy Manor, This part must feature a house elf, Regulus Black makes an appearance. Many thanks to my betas: emotionalsupporthufflepuff and SH
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione didn’t quite figure out the howling that was going on in Malfoy Manor. She shivered feeling a cold wind as Lucius placed a blanket around her. 

Inky, the head house elf, popped in carrying hot cocoa with marshmallows for them as a bedtime snack. They were perusing the possibility of Regulus Black being a werewolf.

“Are you sure about this love?” Lucius sipped on his hot cocoa.

Hermione giggled seeing the whipped cream mustache on Lucius upper lip. She kissed him and licked it off quickly. “I’m sure Lucius. The Ministry didn’t find a body, remember? And I thought I heard Fenrir mentioned the name Blacky as one of his werewolf pack buddies.”

“But the idea of Regulus Black being a werewolf boggles the mind. My mind,” Lucius muttered and sipped on more hot cocoa when they heard howling again.

“Again with the hollowing? Where is it coming from?” Hermione frowned as she glanced out the window and looked out in the forest behind Malfoy Manor.

“If I may Master and Mistress I can venture out for you to see if there is a werewolf prowling the premises?” Inky had popped back in to refresh their snacks and drinks.

“No, I couldn’t let you go out there alone. Hermione please talk him out of it?”

“I’m going with him, love. So stay here and keep an eye out?” she pecked Lucius on the cheek, grabbed a shawl to accompany Inky.

“Damn it!” Lucius shouted as he paced fiercely, only after five minutes. He knew the dangers of Malfoy Forest, and was extremely worried for the both of them.

The floo activated and roared to life, and Severus Snape stepped out brushing soot off his cloak. “Where is Hermione?”

“Out there looking for Regulus Black. She had a lead that he might be a werewolf.”

Severus picked up his hot cocoa and started drinking it, “She should’ve waited until I got here. Who else is with her?”

“Inky. It was his idea after all.”

“Grab your wand, we are going to retrieve them and bring them back home.” Severus demanded firmly as he felt for his wand underneath the robe.

Lucius swiftly grabbed his robe and placed it around his shoulders, “They had a good 10 min head start. I watch them go in this direction,” he pointed in a straight line.  
They heard howling in the distance and hurried through the forest trying to find Hermione and Inky.

Severus spotted Hermione’s cape flapping in the wind as it was caught on a limb. “Lucius, here is her cloak. I’m sure she is fine,” he tried to reassure his friend.

They heard a “Mistress, behind you!” shouted Inky. Severus and Lucius looked at each other, and ran towards the sound of loud snarling.

“Easy Regulus,” Hermione’s hands were trying to ease the black werewolf.

“Hermione!” Lucius shouted and the werewolf growled at the two men who stopped dead in their tracks.

Something familiar about the two men caused the werewolf to stand up and sniff the air. The four of them watched the werewolf metamorphosed into a man. A naked man who was shivering in the cold hugging himself. “Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy? I never thought I would see the likes of you again.”

Lucius offered Hermione’s cloak to the man and he asked, “Who are you?”

“I know I’ve been gone for a long time. I’m Regulus Black.” He wrapped the cloak around his frail, thin body the best he could.

“How is it you are a werewolf?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Can we discuss this in a warm place? I assure you no harm would come to you.” Regulus smiled serenely at them.

Severus and Lucius looked cautiously at each other and back at Regulus. “Of course you may. Things have changed as you know, I am not married to Narcissa any longer. Hermione is my wife now.”

“And my brother? Is he still alive?” Regulus walked alongside them. Grateful that the weather was cooperating for once and hid the infernal full moon.

“He died. Bellatrix killed him.” Hermione explained to Regulus who looked angry.

“Is she still alive?” Regulus growled lowly like he was going to stalk his prey and eat them.

“She isn’t, Molly Weasley killed her,” Hermione replied quickly to calm his soul.

“But that doesn’t explain how you come to be in Malfoy Forest.” Lucius inquired, as Inky held the door open for them.

Regulus sighed as he felt the warmth of the fire reach his cold, achy bones. He situated himself in front of the fireplace to get warm. “Well it all started with that damned locket. I was bit by Fenrir Greyback for being disloyal to the Dark Lord.”   
He leaned back and stretched his legs out to get his feet warm. Hermione handed him some hot cocoa and food. 

“Thank you, Hermione. Lucius you have a charming wife. And Draco?”

“Draco is well. He is married to Astoria Greengrass.” Lucius tied his hair in a ponytail and sat down next to Hermione, who was eyeing Regulus wearily.

“Severus, do you have any wolfsbane potion on you? That would definitely hit the spot,” Regulus asked as he placed the empty mug on the table next to him.

Severus reached in his robe and pulled out a vial of wolfsbane and handed it to him.

“Thank you!” Regulus quickly uncorked the vial and downed it in one gulp. 

“So who is in Grimmauld Place?” He felt the potion flow down his body to calm the werewolf inside him-for now.

“Harry Potter is. Sirius left it to him,” Hermione spoke quietly worried that he might do something to Harry.

“Don’t fret, lovely Hermione, if Sirius left it to Harry it's in good hands.” Regulus started to eat the food and drink more hot cocoa to drink.

“I’ll let Harry know you need a place to stay for the night.” Hermione summoned a Patronus on its way to Harry to tell him Regulus Black was indeed among the living once more.


End file.
